


I can't help falling in love with you

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its actually pretty fluffy i promise, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, this is v gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh Dun found an escape from life by playing the drums and listening to music.Tyler Joseph found his escape from life by writing music, and singing it to others.Josh Dun is a huge fan of Tyler's work, but he has no idea that the new kid in his school is his favourite singer.Tyler Joseph just wants to keep his school-life and his life singing separate, unfortunately that's a lot harder than expected especially when he meets Josh Dun.





	1. I was doing fine on my own

Joshua Dun was, well, done. It was the first day - a Wednesday, which annoyed him even more because who decides to start school half way through the week? - after summer break and he was already done with school. He hadn't even been to school!

With a groan of protest and a tired mind, he pushed himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He ran his left hand along the wall, searching for the light-switch whilst his right rubbed his tired eyes. Josh really didn't want to go to school.

The quick shower that he took awoke him enough so that he could get dressed. His clothes - a pair of black skinny jeans, a white thank top with holes in the sides of it, and black converse - where quickly thrown on him before he ran his hands through his hair and checked the time.

7:00am

He still had enough time to get breakfast and be early to school. He thanked whatever entity there might be that he had remembered to pack his bag yesterday as he grabbed it and ran down the stairs. He landed on the floor with a soft thump after jumping off of the last few stairs and walked into the kitchen, where his mum was cooking pancakes.

"Morning mum," he said, dumping his bag on the floor before sitting at the table.

"Morning sweetie," his mum replied, her voice far to happy for someone that had obviously woken up before 6am, although she normally woke up at strange and early hours. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, which he immediately thanked her for, before going to make sure his dad had woken up. He hadn't, as Josh hared the man grumble about it 'being rude to wake someone up by hitting them with a pillow' followed by his mothers laughter, he laughed a little at their antics before taking another bite of his pancake. The pancakes were wonderful, like all of his mums cooking.

Josh put his earphones in and hit shuffle on his music, praying that a good song would come on (his friends had stolen his phone and bought country music, which he sill hadn't forgiven them for, and he was only half way through deleting the mountain of songs that he didn't like), luckily for him one of his favourite songs came on.

TB Saga - No Phun Intended.

It was a weird song, obviously intended to be a joke by the singer, who was probably regretting ever recording it.

He had only recently discovered the singer, a small Youtuber that always wore a white mask with the channel name of Blurryface, but had fallen in love with the sad songs that the singer wrote. TB Saga was an exception to his usual works, it was a six minute song about Taco Bell and Josh found it hilarious after the thirteen songs before it. The song never failed to make him laugh, and he certainly needed a laugh in order to face the school day ahead of him. After finishing his breakfast, and putting his plate in the dishwasher, we shouted a quick goodbye to his parents before jogging to school.

He met his friend Brendon Urie at the school gates and they walked to their lockers together - luckily their lockers where only a few apart from the others - to put the stuff they didn't need into them. Which was surprisingly quite alot considering school hadn't even started.

They walked to Homeroom together, where Patrick waved at them, silently telling them to sit with him and Pete. The two obviously obliged, and Patrick started telling them about a new kid that was going to be in their homeroom before Josh had even sat down. Brendon immediately joined in on the conversation, whilst Josh and Pete calmly compared schedules. It was the thousandth time that the two had compared schedules, but Josh was glad to be doing something that wasn't talking about a kid he hadn't even met.

The bell rang and their teacher walked in, coffee pot in hand. "My name is Mr McKay, I'm tired and still caught in my ruined sleep schedule, so this is going to be a free period," he said, sinking into his chair and gulping down coffee. Moments later there was a knock at the door and Mr McKay promptly told them to "get the fudge into the classroom, kid".

Josh loved Mr McKay, he was great teacher that was understanding of how hard high school actually was, but sometimes he thought that he could be a little to casual. His lack of use of formal language often done the complete opposite of what it was meant to, instead of making the teens relaxed it often scared them. Josh knew that the kid at the door was someone that it didn't scare, but it didn't relax at the same time - if his trembling legs, yet confident eyes where anything to go by. The kid fiddled with his arm for a while, pulling at something under his sleeve, as he stood in the doorway, slowly making his way into the classroom.

The kid - he was wearing an oversized yellow hoodie, black skinny jeans, black floral vans, and Josh thought he could see a hint of an elastic band on the kids arm where his sleeve was rolled up slightly, but he pulled his sleeve down before he was sure - walked over to the teacher and started to talk to him. It was five minutes later that Mr McKay stood up and introduced the kid to everyone, "Hey, this is Tyler Joseph. He's new to this school so I want you all to be nice to him. Okay? Now Tyler there aren't many people in this class so you can sit wherever," he said, waving his free hand around the class and taking another gulp from the coffee pot.

Josh wondered how his teacher hadn't died from drinking too much coffee.

Tyler, after a mumbled conformation that he had heard what the teacher said, chose the seat furthest away from anyone else. The kid rested his head on the desk and seemed to be asleep, Josh would've been convinced if it wasn't for the fact that the kids foot kept tapping to a beat that seemed vaguely familiar, yet Josh couldn't quite place where he knew it from. He ignored the new kid though and observed the rest of his class, it was the exact same class as he had last year and everyone sat with the same people. The emos sat at the back of the class, all with their earphones in whilst in front of them sat the Wannabes who where trying to catch the attention of any popular girl they saw. The popular kids sat with the jocks and gossiped about anything and everything, and the nerds sat at the front of the class - asking about homework or talking about what TV show they watched over the summer.

Tyler Joseph was the only person that sat alone.

"Well, now that Brendon and Patrick have seen the new kid, why don't we catch up? We haven't seen each other in like a week!" Pete said, wanting to end the silence that shrouded the little group of four. That snapped Josh out of his thoughts and he listened to Brendon animatedly talk about some cute guy that worked at Starbucks.

After quickly growing bored of Brendon describing the baristas eyes, for the eight time, Josh once again took his schedule out of his jeans pocket. He looked at his schedule once again, hoping that his classes would re-arrange themselves. Unsurprisingly they didn't, just like they hadn't the other thousand times he had looked, and Josh let his head hit the table. He really hated Wednesdays, especially when he had a double period of Math first thing after Homeroom - without any of his friends. He groaned as he hared Brendon describe his crushes eyes - "No, guys, you don't understand how beautiful this mans eyes are! They're the most perfect things ever," - again but smiled when Patrick elbowed him in the side, making him shut up. He smiled at his friend in gratitude, before talking about his own summer. Which was quite uneventful, he wasn't really a social person and didn't talk to people outside his friend group.

All to soon the bell rang and Josh started walking to his math class. He noticed that the brown haired new kid was walking in the same direction as him, looking lost as all Hell. Taking pity on him, Josh decided to help.

"Hey, Tyler?" Josh asked, putting his hand on Tyler's shoulder and said boy jumped backwards with wide eyes before pulling out his earphones, "Hey, sorry.. I, uh, I didn't mean to scare you, you just look a little lost. What do you have next?" Josh carefully asked before taking the schedule from Tyler's hands.

"I was doing fine on my own," Tyler said, but didn't protest when Josh started to look at his schedule.

"You really weren't," Josh replied and Tyler let out a soft sigh.

"Math, huh? And we're in the same class, come on, I'll lead you there!"


	2. And there wasn't much I lacked .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentioned/implied self harm

Tyler Joseph felt sick, he was so tired yet his mind wouldn't let him rest. Anxiety bubbled in his stomach and he quickly snapped the elastic band around his wrist, which helped to ground him.

He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock, 5:45am. He had to be up in an hour, there was no use in trying to get any sleep. He slowly stood up, his body seemed to want to do anything but stand up yet Tyler refused to let himself continue laying in bed, and leaned against his, red, wall. It was cold beneath his body, a welcome difference to the het that pulsed through his veins. Keeping his hand on his wall for support, Tyler dragged his exhausted body into his bathroom with the intent of taking an hour long shower.

The water went cold halfway through his shower, and with a sigh he got out and walked back into his bedroom - avoiding looking into the mirror as he went. That was his usual routine, get up, get showered, and get dressed, all without even glancing in the mirror. Tyler flung on his clothes, hardly thinking about what went well together and what didn't, and ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a pastel purple t-shirt and his favourite hoodie. He quickly grabbed his floral vans and his rubber band, flinching slightly as his sleeve rolled up to reveal perfect straight lines scarring his skin, before yanking it back down.

6:45am

He rushed down stairs, and made himself a slice of toast before replying to his friend, and the only person he would know at his new school.

Gee: i cant believe we're actually going to the same school! I can't wait to meet you Ty

TyTy: ik, that's the only thing I'm looking forwards to tbh.

Gee: don't worry about it, you'll be fine

TyTy: thnks, ttyl?

Gee: fuck yes

Tyler smiled before placing his phone back into his pocket and finishing to last of his toast. After quickly leaving a note for his mother telling her he went early, he grabbed his bag and started walking to school. He anxiously tugged on his oversized sleeves and repeated Gerard's words in his mind. It would be fine. 

It would be fine.

It wasn't fine. Somehow, despite arriving twenty one minutes early, he still managed to be late to his first class. He walked into Homeroom, feeling like everyone was staring at him, and anxiously spoke to Mr McKay. He put on a confident façade and knew that it fooled everyone, it always did. Tyler glanced around the class room, taking in a huge gulp of air due to shock when he saw his best friend, Gerard Way, sitting in the back row. He gave a small wave to his friend, who smiled in greeting, as he walked to the desk furthest away from everyone else in the class. Tyler didn't want to intrude on Gerard's carefully constructed friend group.

His phone vibrated against his thigh, and he pulled it out already knowing who had messaged him.

Gee: why don't u come sit with me?

Gee: also the guy a few rows away is staring at u, and hes p cute ;)

Gee: i know ur getting these Ty, i can see u reading them

TyTy: 1) ur sitting with other friends? I don't wanna intrude 2) okay? 3) it takes me longer than 3 seconds to message u back Gee

Gee: k man, but i managed to message u 3 times in the time it took u to type that. and ur sitting with us at lunch

TyTy: idk Gee,,

Gee: Ty, u cant get out of this

TyTy: fine, what u got nxt?

Gee: French, u?

TyTy: double math

Gee: rip

Tyler rolled his eyes, he was used to his friends antics having known him for three years. He turned his head around to see the boy hat Gee was talking about, and saw the boy with cotton candy hair, and mesmerising brown eyes. Tyler quickly ducked his head back into the crease of his elbow, hoping the boy hadn't seen his face turn a bright pink.

His phone vibrated in his pocket again.

Gee: told u

Tyler ignored the text, and he ignored the ones that followed, and he certainly ignored the boy that sat only desks apart from him.

Class dragged on for longer than Tyler wanted it to, and he certainly did not stare at the boy across from him, in fact Tyler did not look at him once. Not once did he gaze into those captivating mocha eyes. Not once did he imagine what the candyfloss pink hair would feel like under his fingers. He didn't even glance in the teens direction, nor did he acknowledge the smirk that his friend wore whenever his eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the boy.

The fact that the teens friends where talking about him helped him to keep himself from staring at the cute teen. Although that didn't last long as one of the teens, the one with high hair and an even larger forehead, started talking about someone's eyes. Tyler let out a sigh of relief, he hated it when people spoke about him.

 

The bell rang, signifying the end of his first class. Tyler couldn't be happier, he hated school so far and wished that he was still being home-schooled.

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and tore his schedule out of it, staring at the class number in confusion as he tried to remember the layout of the building. Why hadn't they given him a map?

Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped back in surprise before tearing his headphones out.

"Hey, sorry... I, uh, I didn't mean to scare you, you just look a little lost. What do you have next?" The boy with the cotton candy hair said and god Tyler loved his voice even more than he loved those mocha eyes. It was so powerful, and confident, yet shy and quiet at the same time. It was relaxing and sent shivers down his spine. The boys hands took his schedule from his hands, his soft fingers brushed against Tyler's own.

"I was doing fine on my own," Tyler breathed out, he had never experienced the kind of euphoria that the candyfloss boys touch had given him before, not even when he sung.

"You really weren't," was the reply that came from the boys soft pink lips. Tyler felt himself sigh, he could listen to this boy talk all day.

"Math, huh? And we're in the same class, come on, I'll lead you there!" he said before grabbing Tyler's hand and leading him down the hallways of the school.

"My names Josh, in case you where curious, Josh Dun." Tyler mentally matched the name to the kind face in front of him, it was a very fitting name for the boy. A bland, and common name to balance out the life in Josh's voice and the uniqueness of his mocha eyes that seemed to hold the universe itself.

Tyler didn't know if he loved or hated Josh Dun, but he longed for something unfamiliar from him and he felt alive whenever Josh touched him.


End file.
